Our new variety of orchid plant originated as a seedling of the variety Laeliocattleya Ocarina which resulted from the cross of Lc. Edgard Van Belle.times.Lc. Amber Glow. This cross was made by us at our greenhouses in Boissy St. Leger, France, with the object of obtaining a new orchid variety having improved flower shape and color, large size and good flower production. This objective is believed to be fully achieved in the new plant which we have reproduced by meristem propagation at Boissy St. Leger through successive generations, which have shown that the distinctive features of the new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.